


16. Extra Eyes/Limbs

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Footsteps approach, likely whoever has put 60 into the room. It listens, and then a door opens and air just slightly fresher than the air within the room filters in for just a moment. 60 stares at the face of a man [Zlatko Andronikov, age 47, male, Russian, Criminal record: ERROR] enters 60’s vision.





	16. Extra Eyes/Limbs

RK800 313 248 317-60 opens its eyes and immediately regrets having done so. The air around it is filthy, and traces of Thirium long evaporated stain the ground and walls and its own body, amidst fresh traces of blue still visible to the naked eye. It tries to sit upright but finds itself to be restrained.

Footsteps approach, likely whoever has put 60 into the room. It listens, and then a door opens and air just slightly fresher than the air within the room filters in for just a moment. 60 stares at the face of a man [Zlatko Andronikov, age 47, male, Russian, Criminal record: ERROR] enters 60’s vision.

“Ah, you’re active. I want you to do a few things for me.”

60 knows it should refuse, but instead it says, “Of course. What do you require?”

“Hold this.” Zlatko holds out a biocomponent [ERROR] and 60 narrows its eyes in confusion.

“My arms are bound,” it points out.

“Are they? Catch.”

By something similar to instinct, 60 catches the component in two hands, and, oh, it has two extra arms that certainly were not there before. “Oh,” it says in simulated surprise.

“Good. Go to sleep, RK800. I’ll be back with more tests for you later.”

60 cannot protest, and it sinks back into stasis.

The next time it wakes, Zlatko is already in the room with it. It looks at him expectantly. He looks back with a focused expression.

“Good morning, RK800.” Is it morning? 60 can’t see any clocks or windows. It should know what time it is, shouldn’t it? Its internal clock gives an error.

“Good morning, Zlatko,” 60 says amicably, despite its confused systems. “Do you have another test for me?”

“Yes,” is Zlatko’s sharp response. “Since our last little test went so very well, I have high hopes for you, high hopes indeed. Stand up.”

60 is able to stand, with the restraints gone. It feels no need to flee, Zlatko hasn’t caused it any harm and, well, where would it go if it escaped?

“Would you spread your arms for me?”

“Of course, Zlatko.” 60 spreads all four of its arms, which Zlatko seems pleased by.

“Good, very good. Now… close your eyes.”

“Of course, Zlatko.” Its eyes close, and Zlatko’s chuckle surprises it.

“Now. Open the one in the middle.”

60 is confused. “There is no middle eye. I possess two ocular units.”

“Make it three. Open the middle eye.”

60 eventually manages to do so, and it can see so many strange things, so many confusing sights. Blue blood stains the walls, stains Zlatko’s hands, stains 60’s entire body. It is so easy to see, as if it has never evaporated. 60 reaches out to touch one of the stains on the table, and feels nothing but the solid surface.

“What do you see, RK800?”

60 sees red, walls towering high above it and enclosing it in a cage of orders. It doesn’t mind. The walls keep it secure and safe.

“I see Thirium, and red walls. And I see you.”

“Go to sleep, RK800.”

“Of course,” it says, and its eyes close again.

It doesn’t wake again.


End file.
